


So you want to be a brat?

by DokiDokiTodoroki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Antok is concerned, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bratty Keith (Voltron), Cock Warming, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, Keith Is A Little Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Slight Dom Kolivan, Top Kolivan, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiTodoroki/pseuds/DokiDokiTodoroki
Summary: Kolivan and Keith have a secret relationship. After a mission goes bad Kolivan is not paying much attention to Keith trying to run the Blades. Keith does not like this. So, being the brat he is he decides to act out until he can make Kolivan pay attention to him. Kolivan has no choice but to punish that disrespectful mouth of his.
Relationships: Antok & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Thace (Voltron), Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	So you want to be a brat?

Kolivan groaned as a message from Antok came through on his datapad. He had been very busy this week trying to sort everything out after a raid on an imperial base had gone wrong. No one was lost luckily, but there were some injuries. Kolivan had to make sure that the undercover Blades were not compromised in the attack. There had been a shit ton of paperwork and a lot of cursing as he made his way through the reports. He had an ever present headache that would not go away either. 

Kolivan had a feeling what the message from Antok was about. The other headache in his life, Keith. When Keith had become a Blade Kolivan felt a pull towards him that he had not felt in years. It was quite inappropriate to have these feelings, so Kolivan buried them down and hoped they would not resurface again. 

Well they did, and they were driving him mad. Everything boiled over when Keith had done a self-sacrificing stunt on a mission. Kolivan’s heart clenched when he saw Keith leap out from behind his cover to try to grab the data chip that they were after. He yelled as he saw Keith dodge the sentries’ shots. Luckily no one had been injured, but Kolivan couldn’t let this go unpunished.

That night Kolivan had called him into the office after the debriefing to go over Keith’s stunt. Kolivan sat at his chair while Keith stood in front of him. Keith being the brat that he was did not show any remorse for his actions as Kolivan yelled at him. The way that he saw it, the mission was complete and no one got hurt. He wasn’t understanding the implications or the what-if’s of his actions. 

Kolivan finally had enough and grabbed him by arms and shook him, growling, trying to shake some sense into the stubborn paladin. Keith looked at him with wide eyes as Kolivan stared him down, still pissed off. Then the energy changed the longer Keith stared into his eyes. There seemed to be a recognition in Keith’s eyes as his stare changed. Keith moved closer to where Kolivan was sitting and daringly placed a light kiss on Kolivan’s lips before saying, “Maybe you might have to punish me then?”

Kolivan’s heart skipped a beat at those words, he was still frozen as Keith decided to get a little braver and move to sit on his lap. When Kolivan finally came to his senses, he was still unsure what was going on. Kolivan moved to get Keith off of him, but was stopped when he felt Keith grind against him, quietly stating, “I’m ready for my punishment, **sir.** ” 

Those words went straight to Kolivan’s dick, bypassing his brain as he grabbed ahold of Keith and forced him into a heated kiss. Things continued to escalate until before long Kolivan was fucking Keith on top of his desk holding him in place with a hand around his throat. 

This, however, opened a new set of possibilities as of course this was not an isolated incident. On and off for the past two phoebes they have been meeting each other late after the debriefings to let some of the tension out. Kolivan was addicted, he couldn’t resist the temptation as it was the most physical touch that he had gotten in decaphoebes.

But their frequent fucking had come to a halt after this past botched mission. Kolivan had been too busy trying to get things back in order to give Keith any attention. It was only one movement before Keith apparently started to get restless. It had started with small things at first. Spending too much time in the training room, skipping meals every so often. The others would notice and report it back to Kolivan. Kolivan honestly had no time to deal with it, as he had much more important things to take care of. 

But then Keith started to act out more. He skipped a debriefing, he continued with his dangerous stunts on missions, and at one point he even screamed at Thace in the cafeteria. Kolivan could recognize it for what it was. A brat trying to get his attention. But, Kolivan wasn’t going to give in so easily. He continued to attend to his responsibilities as leader and refused to acknowledge Keith’s desperate attempts for attention. 

That was until now. Kolivan groaned as the message popped up on his datapad. The only thing that was sent was a video of Keith getting a little too aggressive with a practice dummy. It got to the point that he got so angry that he dropped his blade and physically jumped on the dummy, sending it crashing to the ground, where he proceeded to beat at it with his fists. The dummy eventually exploded under the constant abuse sending fluff everywhere. Thace tried to pry Keith off of it and Keith cursed at him and his future generations with vulgarity Kolivan didn’t think Keith possessed. 

Kolivan sighed. This couldn’t go on any longer. Any more rebellious actions could seriously jeopardize someone during a mission. It was time that he dealt with it. Kolivan pulled up a message to Keith and typed, “Meet me in the office in ten doboshes. Do not test me.” 

He left no indication of what was to go on and more importantly no room for debate. Exactly eleven dobashes later Keith came into the room with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “What?” Keith asked, trying to glare at Kolivan. 

Kolivan in no way was intimidated by the glare the tiny paladin was giving him. Keith reminded him of a gipka kit with its fur poofed up when it was angry. Kolvian growled nonetheless at the disrespect. 

Kolivan placed his datapad on his desk and faced Keith. “You seem to have been working hard to get my attention these past two movements.” Keith grunted and looked off to the side. “This behavior cannot go unpunished. You are causing trouble for me and the rest of the Blades by acting like a brat.”

Keith mumbled something that Kolivan could not hear, but he assumed it was accusatory. “Come here.” Kolivan said as he pushed away from his desk. Keith did not move until Kolivan growled out a “now!” 

Keith made his way in front of Kolivan. “What was that you said, brat?” 

Kolivan knew that Keith was into the degrading speech and the roughness. They had gone over this before several times. Keith knew that if something was going on that he didn’t like he would say their safeword, which happened to be Zarkon. 

“I said, maybe if you paid attention to me I wouldn’t have to act out.” Keith’s eyes were defiant as he stared into Kolivan’s. 

“You seem to be asking for trouble, brat. Instead of disrespecting me I should put that mouth of yours to better use.” Keith smirked at the comment, thinking that he had won. “Get down on your knees in front of me, whore.”

Keith slowly moved to the floor, still staring Kolivan down to spite him. Keith was more positioned under Kolivan’s desk since there was not much room to work with. The large galra took up a lot of the space behind the desk. 

Keith looked up at him, waiting for his command. Kolivan placed a clawed finger under Keith’s chin. “Your mouth would better be served keeping my cock warm.” Keith’s eyes widened a bit. “You will simply hold it in your mouth until I deem your punishment over with. You are not allowed to do anything but hold it there. If I catch you doing anything I will send you back to your quarters. Do you understand?” Kolivan barked out. 

“Yes.” Keith said. Kolivan knew that he was just desperate to get some form of attention from him. Kolivan still had work to do and if kept the brat happy then so be it. 

“Good.” Kolivan moved to take himself out of the slit in his suit. He wasn’t hard yet, but knew that he eventually would be. 

Keith opened his mouth as Kolivan guided his cock in. He knew that Keith could not take more than half into his mouth so he stopped just short of hitting Keith’s throat, allowing him to breathe, for now. Keith sat there holding it in his mouth, behaving for about 10 dobashes before Kolivan started to feel him vaguely moving his tongue back and forth in an attempt to get him hard. 

Kolivan pulled himself out of Keith’s mouth before he grabbed Keith roughly by the hair. “What did I say?” Kolivan asked as he shook him a bit. Tears came to Keith’s eyes from the pulling at his hair. “Are you such a slut that you cannot resist teasing it?”

“Y-yes.” Keith said as a few tears dripped down his face Kolivan threw him back to the floor. He stopped and waited to see if Keith would use the safeword, but he did not. 

“You will obey me this time or else I will not give you any attention. If I feel you start to do anything other than keep my cock warm, pet, I will send you back.”

“Yes s-sir.” Keith responded as he opened his mouth wide, prompting Kolivan to stick his cock inside again. Kolivan did so and then pulled up to his desk. Keith remained underneath, chin resting on the seat while he held Kolivan in his mouth. Kolivan could feel his throat move occasionally as he swallowed but did not count this as bad movement. Kolivan continued to work on his documents without paying Keith any attention. 

He was working through his papers for another 20 dobashes before there was a knock on his door. He felt Keith stiffen up and start to try to ease himself off of Kolivan, but Kolivan grabbed his hair again with his hand under the desk and held him in place. “Come in.” Kolivan said as he felt Kieth swallow anxiously. 

Antok walked in and allowed the door to close behind him. Kolivan knew that he was concealed under his desk, but the thrill was getting to him. “What is it, Antok? As you know I am very busy.” He felt Keith swallow again. 

“Well sir, it's about Keith. I think that his behavior is getting a bit out of hand.” Antok stood on the other side of his desk. 

“Yes, I do believe it is. I had made arrangements to reprimand Keith for his behavior. He is acting a bit brattish, is he not?” Kolivan smirked, his hand still laced in Keith’s hair. 

“Yes sir. I just thought I should voice my opinion. He, unfortunately, did not show up for lunch either.”

“Is that so?” Kolivan asked. He could feel himself slowly start to harden in Keith’s mouth. His nervous swallowing and the thrill of it all was starting to get to him. Keith tried to adjust his mouth around Kolivan and Kolivan eased his large hand off a bit so he could get into a better position. 

“Yes sir, I am quite concerned.” Antok replied earnestly. 

“I will look into it, Antok, thank you for bringing it to my attention. I will make sure that Keith is appropriately punished.” Kolivan smirked, fingers tugging at Keith’s hair a bit harder. Kolivan could feel light tears falling from Keith's eyes onto his thighs at the treatment of his hair. 

“That is all sir. I will continue working on the plans for the follow up attack on the imperial base.” Antok said as he started to move himself out of the room. 

“Thank you Antok, and don’t worry I will take care of Keith.” Kolivan smirked, unbeknown to Antok. 

Antok left the room and Kolivan quickly grabbed his datapad to lock the door. He then let go of Keith and took himself out of Keith’s mouth. He was fully hard by this point. He heard Keith take a couple deep breaths as he pushed his chair back against the wall, allowing Keith to come out from under the desk a bit. 

“You bastard, he could have seen!” Keith yelled at him, mad. 

Kolivan grabbed him by his throat, then looked him in the eye and growled. “It seems I haven’t fully punished your mouth yet if you are still being so disrespectful.” Kolivan tightened his fingers a bit more, Keith continued to glare at him. “Would you have preferred if I would have let Antok see you for the slut you truly are?” 

He waited for a safeword or indication of discomfort, and he got none. He felt it safe to proceed. “It seems I have to continue to work the disrespect out of that mouth of yours.”

Keith smirked. “I’d like to see you try, _sir_.”

Why was this boy such a brat? Kolivan wondered. He roughly let go of Keith’s throat and Keith fell back to the ground coughing a bit. Kolivan sighed and gave him a second to get his bearings before he once again grabbed him by his hair. “It seems that I need to fuck that mouth of yours until you can’t speak anymore sass.”

Keith looked up at him with hungry eyes and the brat actually smirked at him like he planned this all along. Kolivan once again guided Keith’s mouth onto his cock, putting a bit more in than the last time. He felt Keith’s throat adjust around his tip, but he made sure to still give him room to breathe, for now. 

Kolivan let go of Keith’s hair and said, “Get to work, bitch.”

Keith continued sucking at Kolivan’s cock moving his head up and down on it, pulling off to lick the precum at the tip. But, Kolivan was not having it. He knew that the slut was being gentle and toying with so that he could lose his control and be rough with him. 

To Keith’s displeasure, Kolivan allowed him to continue what he was doing. In order to speed up the aggression Keith continued his efforts a bit more sluggishly. He could feel Kolivan’s thighs tighten under his hands as he fought the struggle to take control. 

Kolivan couldn’t take it anymore. He once again grabbed Keith by his hair and forced him a bit deeper onto his cock and kept him there. He knew that he was cutting off air, but he was ticked off. “Slut, are you trying to test my patience?” He asked. After a couple of seconds had passed, Kolivan pulled Keith by his hair off his cock. Keith took in large gulps of air before he was once again forced on Kolivan’s dick. Kolivan began to move Keith as he wanted, fucking into his mouth. He could feel his tip hit the back of his throat with every other thrust. 

He heard Keith struggle to get the opportunities to breathe in as the aggressive barrage continued on his throat. Kolivan ripped him off again and forced him to look at him. Keith was panting, trying to get some air. Drool and precum dripped from the corners of his mouth, tears gathered in his eyes. “Look at you, a fucking mess. Do the other blades know how desperate you get for a cock to fuck your throat?”

After no indication of a safeword, Kolivan roughly guided Keith back to his cock and continued his efforts, this time thrusting forward to meet Keith’s head. Keith grabbed onto his thighs trying to hold onto something to stabilize him as he took Kolivan down his throat. Kolivan then decided to hold Keith in place on a rather deep thrust. He could feel Keith’s throat constrict around him, his hands gripping at the material of his suit, desperate. Keith was staring up at him, eyes wide full of tears, his face starting to get red from lack of air. “That’s it bitch, choke on it. That way you can’t cause anymore trouble.”

Kolivan waited a bit more before he pulled him off. Once again Keith fought for air, coughing a bit. He made no effort to wipe away the tears, drool, or precum dripping on his face. “Are you hard, you filthy slut?” Kolivan asked as he placed his foot against Keith’s crotch. Keith groaned at the pressure and ground into it. 

Kolivan moved his foot and Keith whined. “This time I will fuck that bratty mouth of yours until I cum.”

“B-but sir, can I-” Keith's raspy voice cut through. 

“You may grind yourself on my leg and cum like the bitch you are. You don’t deserve anything better.” Kolivan moved to align Keith once again with his cock. He didn’t hear any protest so continued with the harsh treatment. He immediately began to fuck Keith’s mouth in earnest, trying to get as much of his cock that he could in Keith’s small mouth. Keith once again grabbed at his suit on his thighs trying to stabilize himself. He looked up at Kolivan, those violet eyes full of tears. “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Kolivan growled. 

He continued to feel Keith’s throat tighten around him trying to find opportunity to breathe within every couple of thrust. Kolivan moved his foot underneath Keith as he kneeled taking the abuse to his mouth. Keith immediately moved forward to grind himself along Kolivan’s shin, desperate for some relief. Kolivan was close, he could feel it. 

“That's it whore, keep grinding on me. If everyone knew how desperate you are would they look at you the same?” Kolivan pressed on feeling closer. “You are mine. My pet. No one else’s.” Kolivan’s thrusts were getting a bit erratic. Finally Kolivan gave a couple more thrusts and with each thrust panted, “Take- my- cum- slut.” Kolivan then pushed himself back into Keith’s throat, giving Keith no choice but to swallow his cum. 

He could feel Keith grind into him a bit more, face red, as he then shuddered, signalling that he had cum as well. Kolivan pulled himself out of Keith’s mouth and Keith once again coughed and gulped for air as if he was saved from drowning. 

Kolivan grabbed Keith under his arms and hoisted him onto his lap. Keith continued to breathe heavily but still curled into him, his head nestled underneath Kolivan’s neck. 

“Good boy.” Kolivan rumbled. 

Keith purred in delight. 


End file.
